Last Christmas
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: *Fighting For Love Sequel Epilogue* Rosy and Scourge are back again but this time in preparation with their kids for their favorite holiday of the year: CHRISTMAS! But as we all know: nothing in the Delgado house ever stays smooth for too long. Or will this year be the best one of all?
1. Snow In California

**Starting a short Christmas story for you guys this year :D **

**All characters belong to Archie/Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 1 Snow in California**

**Just make it snow in California  
I'll even settle for rain  
Don't want him to go tomorrow morning  
Give me something to make him stay  
Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace  
Will be the perfect gift  
Let it snow let it snow let it snow  
Let it snow  
In Calif-orn-i-a**

**Snow in California by Ariana Grande**

"Mom, it's the day after Thanksgiving, where are you going," Daniel demanded as I walked past the living room door. I was in the middle of buttoning up my coat when I had walked past. It was cold as hell outside and I sure was not trying to catch a cold. It's only been a year since Scourge came back from the jail center thing and I guess everything has been running smoothly. Yesterday we actually tried to have a full table Thanksgiving and that was…interesting. The kids decided to pick fights with each other so then I tried to get Scourge to help me break them up and then he wanted to argue with me. After that I kind of just said fuck it. We would try again next year.

"Black Friday shopping," I replied. I turned to see all the boys were in the living room doorway, looking at me curiously.

"Can I come," Dante asked. He was still the best big brother in the world to his siblings as well as the best boyfriend I've ever seen in my life. Nicolette had come back into his life very shortly after Scourge returned and they hit it off again. I'd never seen a guy be so sweet and thoughtful to a girl. I'm married to Scourge so you all know damn well that I will probably never see that happen in my favor.

"Of course! Any other companions?" Daniel and Tony looked to each other and grimaced. They absolutely hated shopping so I don't even know why I asked. The two boys were just like their father in everything except their attitude and Daniel with his wide eyes. Danny still acted like me to full extent with his smart comments and dizzy personality while Tony was the quiet one out of his siblings. He liked to read and didn't really bother with anyone unless they bothered him. But he followed Danny, Dante and Scourge around like they were his leaders. I guess in his little mind they were.

"Come on guys, it will be fun," Maria said as she hopped down the steps daintily. Scourge and I are still trying to figure out where the hell she came from because she sure wasn't our child. Sure she looked exactly like me despite her ice blue eyes but she was too sweet and innocent. Scourge and I didn't even come close to those things. My husband raised an eyebrow down at his daughter.

"Yes, fun for you guys," he said, his voice a bit low.

"But we'll all get to spend quality family time with each other!" Daniel faked a barf face while Tony grimaced. Dante walked into the hallway, tugging his arms into the sleeves of his coat. His tousled orange hair made a bang into his face, falling into his forest green eyes.

"Yea, it'll be great," he said. Maria smiled widely at him in thanks for taking her side. He grinned back. Like I said: still the best big brother in the world. When Dante looked back up to see the other boys glaring at him, his grin fell.

"We're all going. Mother's orders," I said, making my family's stares go to me. Scourge looked as if he was about to argue with me over it but Daniel sighed and solemnly agreed to it. Tony repeated the sigh as he followed his older brother off to get their coats. "Go on, follow your twins," I told Scourge. He raised an eyebrow at me as he walked towards me. I crossed my arms and stared back at him. I honestly think its funny how he thinks that I'm afraid of him. If this Mexican came near me with a ten foot pole then I would kill his ass. But of course he knows that.

"Imma fuck you up," he whispered in my ear before walking past me.

"Nice joke, Mexico," I said, shooting a smile at me. He looked back and glared at me. I was about to stick my tongue out at me before he smacked my ass. Maria's eyes widened.

"Daddy, don't hit mommy," she yelled before running up to me and hugging my legs. She looked up at me with her wide ice blue eyes. "Mommy are you okay?"

"I will be. Your father won't be once we get back home." Scourge scoffed, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Tony ran up to him, his coat everywhere.

"What the hell and why," Scourge said. I glared at him. How many times did I have to tell him not to curse around these children?

"Daddy, I can't get the buttons right. Can you help me," he asked, snickering a bit at his dad's swears. The boys think it's hilarious when Scourge curses while Maria hates it and Dante doesn't really pay any mind to it. He's known him for half his life so he was used to it by now.

"Looks like you've got more the buttons mixed up, Tony," Scourge said as he bent down to help his son. A small smile came upon my lips at the sight. I thought it was cute when Scourge helped out the kids. The more gentle side of him came out around them. Even now as he was helping Tony into his coat and doing the buttons for him, he was doing it softly and gently so he wouldn't be too forceful on the small boy. He ruffled his son's red hair when he was done. "There ya go."

"Thanks daddy." Scourge kissed his son's forehead before standing up. He then looked around.

"Where the hell is the other demon spawn?"

"Scourge," I exclaimed just as Maria yelled "Daddy!" Tony and Dante snickered. Scourge called Daniel the demon spawn because the boy was always up to something. He couldn't stay still for two seconds unless his attention was strictly on it but that wasn't often. Even when he was watching TV, he'll move around. Plus he had the mindset of me and Scourge put together so he's evil as shit.

"I'm right here," Daniel said, walking out into the hallway. He was pulling his Spiderman hat over his head. "I was trying to find my warmest coat." Dante sighed and bent down to straighten his little brother's coat which was all over the place as well. Daniel smiled at his older brother sweetly. Dante smirked back before pulling the hat over the young child's face. "Hey!"

"That's for when you put salt in my coffee yesterday morning," Dante said as he stood. Daniel pulled his hat back up, staring up at his brother.

"It was an accident. I didn't know where the sugar jar was."

"Sure," Dante said teasingly, smiling down at his little brother. I looked down at Maria to see that she had a bit of jealousy in her eyes. Since she was the only girl, she didn't really have anyone to connect with besides me. I mean she loved our time together and stuff but I get that sometimes she wanted a connection like the boys of the family had. Since she wasn't a tomboy, she couldn't really fit into their circle like she wanted to.

"Come on guys, let's start our descent into Hell for a day," Scourge said as he started towards the door. All the kids snickered as I glared at him and punched at his arm. Again he smacked my ass causing Maria to yell at him once more. The ride to the mall was actually pretty peaceful. We turned on a nice clean station for the kids who seemed content in taking a rest during the ride. It was when we actually got to the mall when they wanted to start getting rowdy.

"Danny stop touching me," Maria yelled at her brother.

"Shut up, I'm even near you," her older brother replied.

"Stop fighting, it's annoying," Tony said.

"How about all of you shut up," Scourge said, his voice hard and laced with authority. The kids did as they were told and kept their mouths shut before we unloaded out the car. Since it was Black Friday today, the mall was so crowded. Even though I hated going black Friday shopping, I mostly did it in order to start shopping for the kids' Christmas gifts. Every year it was something different with them. They were still so young so they went into their little phases. Right now Daniel is obsessed with remote control operated toys and electronics, Maria is more into dolls and clothes, Tony's into books and trains, and Dante is more for clothes and video games. It sounds easy but I like to take them out so I know what exactly they want. My job pays me a lot though so when Scourge was gone, I got them a lot. But now since he was back, his ass could help me out and they'd get even more – something I know they'll be happy about.

"So where to first," Dante asked as we huddled into an empty corner to avoid the crazy shoppers running to catch the next sale. He was holding Daniel's hand to keep him from getting lost.

"I don't know. Did you guys wanna split up so we can get things done faster," I asked.

"Sure," all the younger kids said in unison.

"I guess I'm taking the demon spawns," Scourge muttered as Daniel let go of Dante's hands and ran to his father's legs. "You coming, D?"

"Uh, I'll hang with the girls today," Dante said, blushing a bit. Scourge raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Alright," he said with a shrug before grabbing both his sons by the hand and walking off with them. He better not lose em or I will bury his sexy ass alive.

Dante, Maria and I started off on our venture for the day. We shopped around and I got some things for them just because. I noticed Dante looking around at a lot of jewelry and perfume for woman. I could already guess why he decided to tag along with us. He was searching for a gift for his girlfriend, Nicolette. Yes, the girl he was dating when he was a teen. She had come back into his life when they started the college semester and immediately their spark returned. I was happy for them though. They looked cute together and I could tell he really cared about her.

"Looking for anything specific," I asked as he was looking over some necklaces. He looked over at me and blushed. I smiled at him to know that I understood.

"Well, Nikki didn't give me a definite thing she wanted for Christmas. She said I didn't have to get her anything at all but I know that I can't not get her anything. What do you think I should get her?" I shrugged.

"What kind of things does she like?"

"Perfume, jewelry, clothes, normal girl stuff I guess. I was thinking about getting her a set of her favorite perfume and a necklace. Think she'll like that?"

"I think she'll love it." Dante smiled at me before Maria pointed out something through the glass of the jewelry display.

"That's pretty." Dante and I moved closer to get a better look at what she was looking at. The necklace was a sterling silver that had a thin chain but sparkly chain and a diamond heart pendant. The necklace was absolutely beautiful and since it was the cheapest day of the year, it had a very reasonable price.

"Maria, you're a genius," Dante exclaimed before calling a sales clerk over so that he could buy it. Maria gave him the confused look that Scourge gives me half the time before looking to me.

"What I do," she asked innocently. I could only giggle at her and shake my head. After Dante purchased the necklace, we met up with the boys in the food court for lunch. They were easy to spot out since we usually go sit in the same place whenever we eat in the mall. Scourge was leaning back in his seat, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He was staring at Daniel who was jabbering away, using hand motions to better illustrate his story. Tony was sitting next to Scourge, staring at his brother with the same look. It was so weird how much the youngest one looked like Scourge yet he had totally different color coordination. Daniel looked more like Scourge too but he did more of my looks. It was Maria and Tony who had inherited Scourge's eye motions and such. As we walked over to them, I noticed a lot of the other woman in the area staring at Scourge. Even the younger women. Not that Scourge was old. I mean he was only what, 32 or 33. I don't remember but he was still very attractive. He now sported a little mustache but kept his chin hair and such shaved. He was also still very muscular. He and Dante went to the gym a couple times a week to keep themselves buffed up. A hint of jealousy came upon me though. I hated it when Scourge got other woman's attention. I mean I get it wasn't his fault that he was a sexy motherfucker but still…

"Hey guys," Daniel said as he looked over at us. "I was just explaining to dad how my teacher told us how Santa is actually evil and is planning to destroy the world by using us kids as his minions."

"That is definitely your son," Scourge said as he looked up at me. The kids took their seats around the table as I took mine next to Scourge. They started to debate amongst themselves what they wanted to eat which left me to talk to my husband. "So did you guys get anything good," he asked, glancing down at the few bags I had.

"Yea, I got them some clothes and stuff. Any good stuff for the boys?"

"Just some more winter stuff and a couple toys to keep them quiet. They tried to get me to take them to arcade." I let out a laugh.

"They were trying to set you up for bankruptcy."

"Demon spawns," he muttered, causing me to hit him. "Ya know, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas."

"Well I have what I want." He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the kids.

"I know you wanted those demons but I don't think that was the best Christmas wish in the world."

"Oh shut up. You know you love your kids."

"Yea and I love you too but that doesn't mean yall all don't make me want to jump off a cliff."

"Shut up," I said, punching his shoulder again. "But what I was referring to was you. All I want for Christmas is you."

"Isn't that a song?" I rolled my eyes. Why did he have to be so difficult at times like this? "But I mean an actual gift. Something I can buy at the store and give to you. Or something I can make." I shrugged.

"There's nothing really I want."

"Alright, I'll think of something." I smiled and pecked a kiss at his lips. "Mmm, or I could just lock you in our bedroom for a day." I giggled and hit his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt you pre-baby making time but we're hungry," Daniel said. Scourge raised an eyebrow at his son.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"Cheesesteaks," the kids said in unison.

"With our without fries," Scourge said to mess with them. He knew they loved their cheesesteaks with a nice big pile of pizza fries. Our kids eat like such pigs. I wonder where they got that gene from…

"Pizza fries," they said in unison. Scourge rolled his eyes before getting up and walking over to the appointed booth for cheesesteaks. The kids went back to talking amongst themselves leaving me to my phone now. Honestly, our kids weren't bad at all – Scourge just liked to joke about them. I don't know why but he did for whatever reason. The next time I looked up after texting Dean back to mess with him about the craziness of Black Friday shopping, I saw some young blonde girl talking to Scourge in line. He didn't really seem interested in her though. His both barely moved in response. The girl seemed to be at least 18, too young to be trying to mess with a married man with kids. Then again, that is what whores do these days. I would have went over there and showed Scourge off as my husband so that she would leave him alone but I trusted him. He told me before a little while after he got back that I was the only girl he was worried about. Of course I believed him because I had no reason not to. We had been together for a long time and he didn't cheat on me. The whole thing with Dante's social worker wasn't him, I came to understand that. So if he didn't cheat then, why would he now? My trust was fully put in him and I knew he wouldn't ruin it.

X

"Dad," I heard one of the demon spawns call my name. Ugh, what the fuck did the little demon want?

"What," I yelled back from my study. Daniel ran into the room, looking around briefly before zooming up to me. I raised an eyebrow down at my son. Although he looked mostly like me, his wide eyes and attitude reminded me of his mother. There was no way in Hell that either of us could deny that he was our child. He leaned in my face.

"Papa," he said, letting his accent get strong.

"If you don't get out my face," I started, causing my son to smile. He leaned away before I picked him up and sat him on my desk. He looked back and forth at the contents on my desk. His eyes stopped at one of the pictures in the right hand corner. He grabbed it and picked it up. The picture was one of me and Rosy on our wedding day. She had looked so beautiful in her big white dress and her hair pinned up. That day had to be one of the best days we had together. I knew Daniel was too young to really remember the day though.

"Dad, how did you know that mom was the one you wanted to marry?"

"Uh, I just had an urge I guess. I wanted her to be more than just my girlfriend. We had you and Dante and I thought she deserved more out of our relationship."

"Well how did you know that you liked her?"

"It wasn't a feeling of free will. She forced it out of me. We didn't get along too well when we first met. But eventually I figured out that I liked her. It's different for boys. We don't get butterflies and skipped heart beats. We get those impulsive feelings that we wanna push away."

"How did you ask her out?"

"I punched your uncle Dean in the face and then dragged her back to my apartment and told her how I felt about her." Daniel snickered. Ah, I was such an asshole back then. "What's this all about anyway?" Daniel put the picture back where it was and looked to me, slight blush creeping up his cheeks. He put a hand behind his head.

"Well, there's this girl at school…"

"Is she pretty?" Daniel nodded.

"Really pretty. But she's my friend and I'm not supposed to like her that way."

"It's alright if you like her."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Does she think boys are gross?"

"She thinks other boys are but not me. She says that I'm one of the cute ones." I smirked.

"She likes you."

"How do you know," Daniel exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock and hope. I chuckled. My poor little naïve son.

"She called you cute."

"But mom calls me cute," he said slowly as he made a face.

"She calls me cute too."

"No she doesn't. She calls you an asshole." I let out a laugh. Daniel sighed and looked down. "So being called cute is a good thing?"

"Yea."

"Well do you think she would like me more if I got her a gift for Christmas? She only lives down the street."

"Oh you're talking about that Gabriella girl?" True indeed there was a girl who he was friends with who lived near us. They walked to school together every morning. She sure as hell does like him. I remember her dad told me how she draws his name in her notebooks. Seems like Danny here had his love life set for a while.

"Yea. But I don't know what to get her. Her gift is kind of impossible."

"What does she want?"

"Snow in California."

"Hmm, we'll need a snow blower and some ice." Daniel's eyes lit up.

"You'll help me!"

"Of course I will." He jumped out and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I chuckled, hugging him back.

"Don't worry about it little man. Now go on and see if there's anything else you can do for her."

"Okay," Daniel said before bouncing out my lap and running out the door. Dante raised an eyebrow down at his little brother as he ran past him. He shook his head and continued into my office.

"You want help with girls too," I asked him. Dante blushed softly as he walked up to my desk.

"Yes actually."

"And I was starting to think I only became cupid's helper around Valentine's Day."

"Um, this Christmas, um, Nicolette said that she wanted to um…"

"She wants the D, doesn't she?"

"Yea but she's a virgin and I'm a virgin. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh please. I know you two have gone to at least second base."

"Third actually but we've never actually had sex. And that's what she wants to do on Christmas. I want to make it special though."

"Have you guys ever had oral? But I can help you with making it special. I still have my old apartment so I can help you decorate that up."

"Thanks dad. And no, we haven't."

"Are you going to do that on Christmas?"

"I want to but I don't know how to do it…"

"Just move your tongue around like it's a worm as far is it can go."

"Scourge!" Dante exclaimed, his face as red as a tomato.

"And make sure you suck and kiss. Oh and licking. They love that shit. Trust me, Rosy goes crazy whenever I do it."

"Ew."

"Hey, you said you didn't know how to do it so I'm trying to tell you how." Dante grimaced.

"You are a freak."

"True but that's why Rosy still loves me." Dante chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay well I'm going to go now before I throw up. But we can start decorating once I get the stuff for it alright?" I nodded.

"If you need condoms-"

"La la la la la, I'm leaving," he said causing me to laugh. He smiled at me before walking out. Damn my boys were getting old. Growing hormones and feelings and shit. I don't know if this is supposed to be cute or a nightmare. At least Maria still thinks boys are icky. I sighed lightly, looking down at what I was doing. This Christmas was sure going to be one hell of a holiday.

**So I thought of this little Christmas idea a while back as a continuation of FFL since someone said a cute little epilogue story about their kids would be cute so I thought what's a better time than Christmas. It will be a really short story that I already have written out so yea it will be done before Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Christmas Love

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 2 Christmas Love**

**Hey angel in the snow  
I'm under the mistletoe  
You are the one  
You're my very own christmas love  
Tell Santa I'm cool this year  
My present is standing right here  
Thank God above for my very own christmas love**

**Christmas Love by Justin Bieber**

"You sure you wanna do this," Dean asked me from over the phone. He was still my best friend and had finally found someone for himself. Her name was Kelsey and she was really nice and pretty. I gave him kudos for finally settling down. The thing was that she had a kid and now she's pregnant again with this baby. They were going to get married sometime next year. I was so happy for him.

"Yea. It's been a week already since the countdown to Christmas and I think it's time I reach out to him."

"Scourge is going to kill you."

"Not if I kill him first." Dean sighed.

"Rosy, I know you think you need to go all wonder woman this year because things are going so well but maybe this is going a bit too far."

"Dean, come on, technically he's my family too now. Besides I never got to meet him or even have a conversation with him. I just want to broaden my horizons when it comes to this family stuff. Isn't that a good thing?"

"It would be if your husband was a crazy mean psychopath."

"But he's _my _crazy mean psychopath which means that he should understand."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I handled one attack before, I'm pretty sure I can handle another."

"Rosy," Dean sighed.

"What," I asked. Dean hesitated. I could hear the softness in his voice. We both knew that there were still feelings between us since we fit so well together but we hid them. I chose Scourge and he has a new girl. We'd both moved on a long time ago but I always knew his concern and love for me was still there. Sometimes it got hard to look at him and see the hurt that I had put him through with all my bullshit but I still wanted him around. He was a good friend and a good second role model for my kids. I needed him just as much as he needed me.

"Just be careful."

"Okay. I will. Gotta go. Bye." I hung up before looking down at Tony who was reading his book. I ran a hand through his wavy red hair. He looked up at me and smiled. It was Scourge's smile. Dimples and all. I kissed his forehead before a guard approached us.

"You may come with us now," he said to me before looking to Tony. "Cute kid."

"Thanks," I said. "Come on, baby," I told Tony. He grabbed my hand and we followed the guard down the hallway to an open visiting room. Scourge's father, Alejandro, was sitting at the table. His hands were folded and held up to his face. The only thing Scourge really resembled from his father was his facial expressions; eyes and skin tone from as far as I know. Other than that, they didn't really look too much alike. His father's hair was more of a teal color while his face was sharper than Scourge's and he had bigger eyes. He looked up at me and Tony as we walked into the room. A grimace began to place itself on his lips.

"I remember you," he said, his accent thicker than Scourge's. "You're my son's whore."

"Wife," I said, holding my hand so that he could see my ring. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Delgado." I took a seat at the table, placing Tony on my lap. Alejandro's stony stare looked me over curiously.

"As much as I hate to admit this, my son actually did a good job with picking you out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you must really love him if you actually married him and bore his child." I crinkled my eyebrows together in confusion. "I know what kind of a person he turned into."

"He's changed since then. He's nice and sweet and he loves his family."

"I see. You made him weak."

"I-"

"You broke down those walls he spent years building up and got to his mushy core. Surely dear, I know you're quite proud of yourself. Still, I didn't think that he would end up with someone so…exquisite. I know you can do better."

"Are these compliments or are you just downgrading your son?"

"That piece of shit is not my son. He's his mother's child if nothing else."

"Look, I know you're mad at him because he got you incarcerated again but he's actually a very good man. You should be proud to have him as a son."

"Maybe I should be but I'm not. I never even wanted him in the first place." Wow, his father was mean as shit. No wonder Scourge treated Dante with such care and love when he first took him under his wing. He didn't want him to feel unwanted like his father did.

"Alejandro, I'm not here for you to talk bad about Scourge in front of his son. I'm here to make amends. Maybe not between you and him but between you and I. We have been family for years now and I have never gotten the opportunity to meet you or get to know you. I also thought that you would have liked to see you grandchildren. They're beautiful. Here's an example right here," I motioned to Tony who was staring at his grandfather with curiosity. Alejandro looked down to the child and I saw his eyes soften. Tony noticed the attention was now on him and he smiled.

"He looks just like his father," he commented.

"I know. Tony, wanna tell _abuelo_ your name?"

"My name is Antonio. I'm 4 and I like to read. I also like to play games with my brothers and sister. My role model is my dad because I want to be big and strong like him when I grow up. He is also my hero because he always helps me when I need help and he tucks me in at night after a bedtime story and he always makes the monsters in my room go away," my son said, his little voice filling the older man's eyes with joy.

"Antonio, huh?" Tony nodded.

"But I go by Tony. It's shorter."

"Tony."

"You're my _abuelo._ I've seen pictures of you before in Daddy's secret safe."

"Oh really now?" Tony nodded.

"Yea but Daddy tells me and Danny not to look in there because there are also some really hot pictures of mom in there." That's it, Scourge is dead. I told that asshole to burn those pictures. Alejandro chuckled at his grandson. I smiled as he changed the topic and his grandson continued on with the conversation. I thought it was sweet how Antonio was actually changing the light in Alejandro's eyes. Wait till he met Daniel and Maria. There would be more than just light in his eyes. He would be the most amused man in the world then. Before we left, Antonio gave Alejandro a hug. The older man seemed surprised at the gesture but wrapped his arms around the small boy and gave him a soft squeeze. He then looked to me and murmured a Thank you. I could only smile in response.

X

"Why are we here," Daniel asked as he, Maria, Dante and I walked around the mall. Instead of Dante going out by himself and buy things to decorate the apartment by himself, I thought we all might accompany him. Since Rosy took Tony who the hell knows where today, I decided that we could also pick up some decorations for our house as well. The kids wanted one of those elves in a shelf thing so I picked up one the other day. Those things are creepy as shit. Especially when they get put on the banister and shit. I don't need any big blue eyes staring down at me when I reach the top or bottom of the steps. Just weird. The kids love it though. They actually think it moves by itself. Even Dante does. Our kids, man…

"We're getting decorations for the house, remember," Maria reminded her brother who glanced at her.

"I remember but I'm bored. Where's mom and Tony?" I shrugged.

"Beats me," I said.

"Mommy said this morning that they were going to the store. Don't you listen at all Daniel," Maria said. Daniel glared at his sister, his look resembling mine when I want to smack the shit out of Rosy. I taught him not to hit girls so I knew he wouldn't actually hit her but his look told that he really wanted to.

"No actually, Maria. I don't."

"You guys fight more than mom and dad do," Dante muttered in annoyance.

"We do not," the two siblings yelled in unison.

"Denial," he sung. Ugh, couldn't they all just be quiet and get along for two seconds? Damn. We continued along the mall with the kids arguing until I finally told them to shut up. They did and most of the shopping got to be done in peace. Well that is until Maria spotted Daniel's crush.

"Hey, look, it's Gabriella. Can we go say hi," Maria asked, tugging at my hand.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. I noticed Daniel's face get red as we walked up to Gabriella and her two fathers. The little lavender hair colored girl looked up at us and smiled, her cheeks turning red from the sight of Daniel. James and Will, her fathers, shot welcoming smiles to me. "Hola," I said, holding up my hand.

"Hey guys. Decoration shopping too," Will asked.

"Yea. Can't say it's been great. Usually the wife does this stuff."

"Where is your lovely wife anyway?" I shrugged.

"Food shopping I think." We all looked down to see Daniel and Gabriella smiling and blushing at each other. Maria was looking back and forth between the two older kids, confused.

"What is up with you two," she asked. Daniel shot a glare at her before smiling at Gabriella.

"So, Brie, I got you a gift for Christmas," he said.

"Really? I got you one too!"

"Really? Awesome!"

"So are you gonna give me a hint of what it is?"

"No, that would ruin the surprise." Gabriella giggled.

"I do like surprises." Daniel started to blush since she had leaned in closer to him.

"Uh, yea. I think you'll like it though."

"I'm sure I'll love it! Thanks for getting for me in the first place." She hugged him causing him to turn beet red. He looked at me for help. I wrapped my arm around Dante, trying to indicate for him to hug her. He got the message and hugged her back. Her fathers seemed to pale at the sight. Ha, if that was me and Gabriella was my daughter, I don't think the boy would still be alive. Once they broke out of the hug, Gabriella pecked a kiss at Daniel's cheek before grabbing her fathers' hands and tugging them off. Daniel was just standing there with the dumbest look on his face. Dante and I couldn't help but to laugh our asses off. Daniel glared up at us.

"Shut up," he yelled as he started punching at our legs. "It's not funny."

"Yes the hell it is," Dante said. He ruffled his little brother's hair. "It's alright though, you're still learning. It's just too bad you have your father's genes. Girls are gonna be all on you when you get older."

"As long as one of those girls is Brie, I wouldn't mind." I shook my head at my two sons before looking to Maria who was staring at us with a lost look on her face. I bent down to her height and gathered her in my arms.

"What's wrong, Princess," I asked her, letting my voice get soft.

"Am I supposed to do that to guys when I get older? Hug them and kiss them?"

"No. No. No. You're not allowed to date until I'm dead. Okay? Okay." Maria stared at me with the most confused look on her face. I had to chuckle at her. "You'll understand what to do when you get older. But just know not to bring any guys you really like home because I will murder them. Alright?"

"I think so," Maria said, still looking confused. Yea, she was still a bit too young to understand what I meant. Although she and Daniel are only 2 years apart, it was still a big 2 years at their age. Plus the fact that they were two totally different genders. When Maria actually got to that age where she started to be into boys then I would definitely have to start carrying my gun and stalk these motherfuckers. Ain't none of them gonna hurt my baby girl. Rosy told me that I would be even more overprotective of her since she was our only girl but I knew Maria liked being Daddy's little girl. I pecked my daughter on the cheek, making her smile.

"You are gonna be so beautiful when you grow up," I told her.

"How do you know that, daddy?"

"Because you look just like your mother and you know how beautiful she is. A bit crazy yes but still beautiful. Don't tell her I called her crazy though. I like living." Maria giggled, snuggling up to me. She kissed my cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." My phone started to ring in my pocket. That had better be my wife. I pulled out of the embrace with my daughter to dig my phone out my pocket. The caller ID said it was the state jail. What the fuck…? I stood up, pushing Maria lightly towards her brothers. "Hello," I answered.

"Hello, is this Scourge Delgado?"

"This is he."

"We'd like to inform you of a visit to your father that you didn't request nor set up…"

X

"Mom, can we get a puppy for Christmas," Tony asked as we walked through the door of the house later that day. It was already dark outside which annoyed the hell out of me because I thought it was later than it was. Yet we still did get home pretty late. After the jail visit, I had some errands to run and we had to go to the doctor's to pick up Daniel's pills. We also needed to pick up some prescription vitamins for Maria and Antonio since they were a bit small for their ages. Seems like they got the metabolism disorder too. I looked at the clock to see it was like 9 o' clock. The hell? Scourge had better bought some food because I am sure as hell not cooking.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. I want a puppy too. A husky puppy."

"Yay," my son exclaimed. I smiled down at him. We walked into the living room to see his siblings sitting on the couch watching TV. Tony ran up to the couch and plopped down right next to Daniel who smiled mischievously at him.

"Did you guys eat," I asked them.

"Yea, daddy bought pizza," Maria said. Dante got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"You should eat before going to talk to Scourge," he said, taking my bags from my hands. His eyes were a bit solemn.

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"As far as I know no." I sighed.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." I took Dante's advice and scarfed down two slices of pizza before Scourge came downstairs. A part of me was ready to run and hide since his voice was hard when I heard him talking to the kids. His voice was never hard when he talked to them. What the hell? Couldn't he just be in a good mood for five seconds? When he walked into the kitchen, I immediately saw the resemblance between him and his…oh shit. Guess Dean was right: he was going to kill me.

"Hey Mexico," I said, trying to play it cool. Maybe if I buttered him up enough then he would let it slide. I'm still wondering how the hell he found out anyway. I knew Dean wouldn't call him. They were cordial but they weren't friends.

"Can I talk to you upstairs," he asked his accented voice low and hard. Yup, he was about to argue with me. Whenever we argued, we made sure we went wherever the kids weren't so they wouldn't hear it. Guess it was going to be one of those arguments.

"Sure," I said. He turned and started walking away. I took out my secret liquor bottle and took a long swig before putting it back and following my husband up the steps. The kids were oblivious to our presence as we passed their attention strictly on the Christmas movie on TV. I think it was one of the Santa Claus movies or something, I don't know. "So what's up," I asked once I and Scourge were in the privacy of our room.

"What the hell were you doing visiting my father," he asked.

"Because I wanted to. It's a free country ya know."

"With my son."

"Scourge, honestly if it weren't for Tony I wouldn't have gotten anywhere with that man. He's so tormented and evil."

"Exactly! Why the hell do you think that I kept you and Dante away from him?" Whoa who does he think he's talking to like that?

"I don't know. You never really explained why. You just told me what he did to you and that he murdered your mom."

"And that doesn't ring bells in your head? I know you're seriously not that stupid!"

"Scourge, no matter what, that is your father! He may not have been father of the year or anything but he still halfway raised you and he is still your family! All I wanted to do was help him try to get to know him! For our kids to know their grandfather! To let them know they have at least one of them!"

"They don't need grandparents, Rosy! They have us and all of our friends who are like family to them anyway! What does blood even mean to them at their age? If someone cares then they're family!"

"You don't think it's actually a good thing for them to know their roots? To know their real family? Because I think that I would rather have them know their real family no matter how fucked it up it is rather than live in a perfect one where everyone loves each other! You know damn well that it's not like that so why should we let our kids grow up thinking that! You're the one always talking about how you want them to grow up tough and be able to take care of themselves! They can't do that if we put rose colored glasses on their faces!"

"Protecting them and making them tough are two different things Rosy! Protecting them means not letting anything hurt them! Making them tough means teaching them how to be their own person and not take shit from anyone! Not even their own damn family if it ever comes down to that!"

"Oh so you're protecting them from a man who is in jail and can't hurt them anyway?"

"And what happens if he breaks out again? Rosy, he has broken out multiple times these past couple of years and has done terrible things! What if the next time he comes after our kids, huh? What the hell are we gonna do then?"

"He wouldn't do that! You didn't see the way he looked at Tony! You didn't see the compassion or the love or the regret of maybe not realizing the true value of a child! If you can change then so can he!"

"I am NOTHING like that man!"

"Yes you are! If it weren't for you looking just like your damn mother than you two would be twins! When I met him today, all I saw was you all over him! You may not do evil things like he did but you guys are the same!"

"WE ARE NOT! You don't see me beating on you, do you?"

"A couple years ago, maybe." He grabbed me and pressed me up against the wall. The action was so quick that my heart skipped a beat. Fear started to eat at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that… I looked up at him to see he was glaring down at him, his ice blue eyes livid. "Scourge, calm down," I said softly, trying to push him away from me.

"Calm down," he said, his voice cold as ice. "You want me to calm down. WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"The kids are downstairs, Scourge. If they hear you then you'll scare them. You don't want that."

"I told Dante before you got home to make sure they all stayed downstairs no matter what they heard. Now, you wanna say that again? About how me and my father are the same. We're the same right. Both wife beaters and evil men."

"You're both tormented, I can tell you that." A deep growl rumbled in Scourge's throat, making me even more scared. "Get the hell away from me before you do something you'll regret." He smirked evilly, leaning his forehead down onto mine.

"Something I'll regret," he asked.

"Yea. Now move. I blew your temper, I know. I'm sorry."

"Too late for sorry." I looked into his now dark eyes, trying to search for some type of softness in them.

"Scourge, you don't wanna hurt me."

"I know." He leaned down to whisper in my ear, his hot breath tickling against the sensitive skin. "But see I've been thinking about what you said. About how the kids should know both our families and know their roots no matter how fucked up it is. But you know what, Rosy; you never put in your family. What about your family past huh? Your mom whoring around, your family causing you to self-harm. What about that past? You don't want that for them do you?" I pushed him away and smacked him square in the face.

"How dare you throw that in my face?"

"You threw my mother's murder in my face! What, you can do it to me but I can't do it back! You know damn well that what I just said is true! You really want our kids to try and kill themselves! Is that what YOU want?" I hadn't noticed tears had started to fall down my eyes. This stupid fucking asshole really brought up my cutting past. He knew damn well that was a serious issue. The thought of my kids going through what I went through was nerve wrecking. I guess that's how I made him feel…

"Of course it's not!"

"Then why would you want them around a murderer? You know what, that's actually great! Just great! Our kids will not only be fucked up in the head but they'll be double it! Is that really what you want for them?"

"NO!"

"THEN START ACTING LIKE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT! CAUSE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT THEN I WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TAKE THOSE LITTLE DEMONS FROM YOU!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I WOULD!" We glared at each other, the tension thick in the now silent room.

"I hate you," I murmured before running out the room. I ran down the steps and into my own little quiet room. I let my tears fall as hard as they wanted. His words had hurt. First calling me stupid then my past and then threatening to take my children from me. I knew Scourge was cruel but I never thought he would be that cruel. I heard the door creak open and footsteps walk in.

"Mommy," I heard Maria's little voice say.

"Not now, baby. Go watch the movie with your brothers," I said, my voice cracking.

"They went upstairs to check on daddy. Mommy, are you okay? What's wrong? We heard you guys yelling then a bang and more yelling. Daniel wanted to go see but Dante wouldn't let him."

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine. Mommy and daddy just aren't getting along right now." I heard her footsteps come closer. Her small hands pried mine away from my face.

"Don't cry mommy. If you cry, I'll cry." I grabbed my daughter and held her close to her.

"Don't cry, baby. I don't want you crying." I heard her sniffle. Damn this child's empathy.

"But I already am mommy. When I see you sad, it makes me sad." I sighed, rubbing her back. "You and daddy aren't going to break up, are you?"

"No. No, we're not going to break up. Sometimes grown-ups just have argue and say things they don't mean sometimes. There's nothing for you to worry about. Okay, sweetheart?" Maria nodded, cuddling up closer to me.

"But mommy, the arguing is becoming all the time."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I really am." Dante walked into the room. We both looked up at him. His eyes seemed weary and a bit sad as well.

"Dad told me to start putting them to bed," he said, walking towards us. He took Maria out of my arms and held her close to him.

"Is he still pissed at me?"

"Yea. He said it's a good thing they stayed down here. He said they didn't need to hear or see anything that happened. You gave him a nice red mark, by the way." Dante smiled sympathetically before walking out the room. Good. He deserves a bruise knowing how hard I hit him. I heard bouncing echoes from the step before seeing Daniel appear in the doorway. He mimicked his father's angry face as he walked over, causing me to laugh.

"On dad's behalf, a sorry is underway even though the words never actually left his mouth. He's so stubborn," Daniel said. I held out my arms in which Daniel went right in them. I hated that the kids always had to somewhat hear us argue and then attempt to make us feel better or try to patch it up. It wasn't their place to be doing that. I put Daniel to bed myself before reluctantly going into our room. Scourge was laying on the bed, glaring up at the ceiling. I walked over to the personal bathroom silently and began to wash up. I didn't think at all. Just brushed my teeth and washed myself before going back out. Scourge hadn't moved though now I could see his eyes had dropped from weariness. I perched myself on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I know that it probably doesn't mean anything now but I just wanted you to know that." I heard him sigh.

"Come here," he murmured. I turned around and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry too," he whispered in my ear.

"Can we just try not fight for a little while? At least until after Christmas. We're dampening the kids' vibe."

"Yea I know. But I'm sure we can try to do that. Okay?" I nodded. He pecked a kiss at my forehead. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." I looked up at him so that he could kiss me. Our lips and tongues danced together in perfect harmony. We got caught up too quick though and before we knew it, both of us were halfway naked. "Scourge, I'm tired," I murmured, trying to push my husband off of me.

"I can put you to sleep," he whispered against my neck. Ugh, apparently I wasn't getting out of this. Then again, sex would help a lot right now so I might as well just go with it.

"Okay," I murmured. Scourge pecked my lips one last time before returning to work on my neck. I moaned as he touched my core. He chuckled before starting to peck kisses down to my flower. Yea he was definitely aiming to get forgiven. But already, I couldn't help but to let our fight go. It was Christmas time. Why spend it fighting when we could spend it making love?

**This chap is kinda long and maybe stupid but I wanted to add in a little fight that most parents have about raising their kids and such...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
